


Never Too Old

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're never too old for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



Bobby Singer use to believe that he was too old for love. It didn't stop him from marrying Crowley, however. Which for someone who was in the hunting business was a major faux pas. After all most hunters kill demons not marry them. Bobby was too old and too cranky to follow the rules made up by stupid idjits who didn't know what love was unless it bit them in the ass. So what if he fucking loves the King Hell; it wasn't anyone's damn business anyway.

The boys begrudgingly said they were happy and that's all that matter to Bobby. The announcement that Sam and Dean had two little cousins on the way might have helped Bobby's cause but who really wants to argue with angry pregnant hunter. Honestly he still wonder how the hell, Bobby being a man and all, he had gotten knocked up in the first place. Not doubt Rowena's idea of revenge on her beloved son. Although Bobby still didn't understand how having Crowley's kid was some kind of punishment. Besides the morning sickness and running to the bathroom every two minutes, the pregnancy had been a pretty easy one. 

Still Bobby supposed that the thought of a fifty year old having the King of Hell's kids was Rowena's idea of a joke. There was still a part of Bobby that was still sacred that he would be a crappy father. The hunter would sometimes let his insecurity get the better of him until Bobby reminded himself that he has already done this before. He practically raised Sam and Dean and they turned okay. He could do this as well. Bobby could be a good father to his son and daughter. He already loved them and Crowley.

So yes, he might be old but he wasn't stupid. Love hits you when you least expect it to. Even if means being married to the King of Hell and being six months pregnant with your husband's children.


End file.
